The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a closed housing made from a profile material, e.g. an extruded section, from which the housing is separated.
Electronic devices are used in a plurality of applications. For example, engine control devices or other control devices that are conventionally of a shell structure are used in vehicles. In the case of this shell structure, an interconnect device, e.g. a circuit board, having electronic/electrical components is arranged in a first housing half shell and closed by means of a second housing half shell. In so doing, prior to the step of closing said shell, it is also possible, if necessary, to perform assembly tasks or other work on the circuit board, since the circuit board is freely open and can be worked on from above without any problem. Since heat is generated in known electronic devices during operation, conventional solutions for cooling the electrical devices are installed during assembly. In addition to using ventilation for cooling purposes, it is also possible to connect the electronic components directly to one of the housing half shells by way of a heat conducting element. Since the interconnect device is easily accessible in the case of the shell-like housing, the electronic components can be contacted directly in a particularly cost-effective manner. However, with respect to further cost savings, it would be desirable to replace the two half shells of the housing that are relatively costly to produce by a housing made from a profile element having a closed cross-section. However, in so doing, the problem arises that a circuit board that is inserted into the profile element can no longer be worked on from above if it is inserted into the housing.